


Promesa de meñique

by EliuxW



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kagamine Len Dies, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Not Related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: Cuando cerraste los ojos... ¿mantuviste esa promesa?
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Promesa de meñique

—Rin, te amo.

Todavía recuerdo todas las veces en que prometiste quedarte a mi lado. Tu voz era suave y melodiosa, solíamos cantar juntos justo antes de irnos a dormir.

Solía amar cuando me dabas besos en la frente, suelo añorar cuando me abrazabas pidiéndome quedarnos juntos para siempre.

Todavía recuerdo cuando entrelazamos nuestros meñiques haciendo aquella promesa.

¿Me amaste como nunca habías amado a nadie? Me repito egoístamente esa pregunta entre mis miles de pensamientos sobre ti, quizá quisiera saber si ambos sentíamos lo mismo por el otro.

Nunca dudé de tus palabras Len, sigo escuchando tu voz por las noches, mientras una suave reminiscencia de tu presencia entrelaza su meñique con el mío y me besa la frente. 

Anhelo con fuerza poder abrazarte de nuevo.

¿Por qué iba a dudar de tus palabras aquella vez? Prometiste que te quedarías y nunca pensé en que la posibilidad fuese errática.

Nadie se esperaría jamás que aquel al que ama contraería una enfermedad terminal. Nunca acepté que morirías, nunca acepté que te irías, nunca acepté que no volveríamos a entrelazar nuestros meñiques.

Fui egoísta, y me permití verte morir a mi lado, recuerdo todas y cada una de las palabras que ambos promulgamos ese día, prometimos volver a vernos algún día, esa promesa... también me la he creído. Recuerdo, asimismo, todas las lágrimas que derramé una vez te fuiste, te prometí que sería fuerte y no lloraría antes de tu muerte, esa promesa la pude cumplir. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que podré volver a oír lúcidamente a tu dulce voz promulgando que me amas? Es incierto, no puedo asegurarlo y te prometí que no me adelantaría a los hechos.

Te vi morir frente a mí, escuché tu último aliento y te di un último beso... cuando cerraste los ojos, ¿me seguías amando? No es como si estuviera celosa de alguien más, en esta vida siempre fuimos tú y yo. Yo era a la que más abrazaste durante cada día de tu vida, yo era la única a la que besabas la frente, yo era la única a la que exclamabas frente a todos que me amabas... éramos los únicos que siempre tuvimos los meñiques entrelazados —aunque quizás en otra vida llegue a ser diferente—. No puedo enfadarme contigo por no haber cumplido tu promesa, no fue culpa tuya, descansa en paz, mi amor.

Te vi morir frente a mí, y en todo momento mantuvimos nuestros meñiques entrelazados.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo el RiLen desde que escuché Fire Flower hace bastantes años y a mi novio le gusta Vocaloid, y aunque este ship tampoco le entusiasma, no pude evitar escribirlo jsjs.


End file.
